


Lessons in Brotherhood

by EimiWinchester (Siyah_Kedi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eimi's First SPN fic!, Gen, I'll fix this when I know more, M/M, i'm terrible with tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/EimiWinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean are under a curse, and have a blowout fight.  Sam runs out and gets himself kidnapped by an angel with a lesson to deliver.





	Lessons in Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ...out of practice with writing. And fanfics. And this is the first thing I'm posting for Supernatural. I only started a year ago, and haven't watched past season 7 yet. I know most of what happens in broad strokes, and I've been reading enough fanfics to fill an entire library. There isn't enough Sastiel in this fandom. Okay, this should be a two-shot. I just wanted the image out of my head.

The silence ringing in the motel room was deafening after the fight. Neither man moved, both breathing hard. Echoes of sharp and angry words ricocheted through Sam's mind, almost as if Dean was still shouting at him. _Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak._

Oh God, they were going to relive his greatest hits now? 

"I can't stay here," Sam said. He tucked his Taurus into the waistband of his jeans and fluffed his shirts over it. 

"Just great, running away like always. Gonna find some chick to shack up with?" 

Sam flinched as Dean's words found their mark. "Just a walk," he whispered. 

"Take your shit, I ain't carrying anything." 

A rustle of feathers announced Castiel's arrive in the room. He looked between them in silence, and Sam felt like the weight of the angel’s judgement was pushing him out the door. He snatched up his bag and sprang for the exit. 

"And don't bother coming back this time!" Dean snapped. Sam let the weight of the door slam it behind him and leaned against it. Dean would cool off in a few hours. He was already regretting the fight. They'd never been the type to talk through their problems, but it somehow seemed worse now. It was like they didn't speak except to yell at each other. Maybe it would be better if he didn't come back. 

_Castiel,_ he prayed silently. _Dean needs his space so I'm gonna...walk. Call me when - if - he decides he wants me back sooner. Please. I don't know how much longer I can take this._

From inside, he heard his name from the angel, and Dean immediately raised his voice, drowning out the sound. Sam heaved himself off the door and took a few staggering steps away. It felt like he was tearing something vital out of himself. 

"I fucking _hope_ he doesn't come back!" Dean roared. 

_Oh God, when did we get so wrong?_

* * *

Castiel could sense the remnants of a curse lingering around the two Winchesters, and had a sinking feeling that something had gone terribly wrong on their ‘simple hunt.’ Dean practically vibrated with rage, and Sam was surrounded by a dark cloud of negative emotions that Castiel could barely recognize him through. The hopeless tinge to his thoughts and prayer communicated itself, and Castiel tried to impress on Dean just how bad off his little brother was.

“He’s a fuckup,” Dean said dismissively.

“I’m worried about him,” Castiel countered. “As you would be, if you weren’t under the influence of a negative spell.” 

_That_ got Dean’s attention. “What spell?”

Castiel didn’t bother to respond. He simply drew his grace around him and pushed two fingers against Dean’s forehead, dispelling the remnants of the magic. Immediately, Dean’s face fell. 

“Son of a bitch,” he murmured. “You think Sam – ”

A scream from the parking lot was followed swiftly by a gunshot. Angel and man shared a look of horror, and Dean hit the door so hard he nearly couldn’t open it. Scrabbling for the handle, Dean threw himself from the room and looked around for his brother. He could see Sam’s pack on the ground, next to his gun. A terrified woman was huddled next to Baby. He couldn’t see any blood or anyone else.

“What happened?” he demanded. “Where’s my brother?”

“It was – it was – ” The woman was incoherent with terror. Dean wanted to shake her. _Where’s my brother, you bitch?_

Castiel came to the rescue, kneeling down beside her. A hand on her shoulder was meant to comfort her and within moments, her sobs had stopped. “What did you see? Where is Sam?”

“Sam is that really tall guy?” Her eyes were rimmed in red from crying, and the aftereffects of fear. “He was leaning against the door you came out of,” she said, remembering. “It looked like he was crying. I don’t know what happened next. It was like… this huge monster just appeared out of nowhere! That’s cr- crazy, right?”

Castiel shared another look with Dean before turning his attention back to the terrified witness. “What did it look like?”

She hiccupped. “Two legs,” she said. “And two … really huge… arms? Wings, maybe. It was _massive._ I must be hallucinating.” 

“What happened next?”

“That guy – Sam – he shot at it. Then it grabbed him and disappeared.” She whimpered. “Please tell me I was seeing things.” 

“Any ideas, Dean?” Castiel had a sinking suspicion he knew what it was. Very few things could appear and disappear and also had massive wings.

Dean shook his head. “The only thing I can think of is an…”

“Angel,” Castiel finished. “I will rewrite her memories of this morning.” He touched the woman’s forehead – her name was Merissa, and she was here because she’d been kicked out of her parent’s house for dreaming to become a musician instead of a therapist. It was the work of two moments to erase the memories of what she’d seen and replace it with a sad commercial that made her cry. He also altered their interaction to a pleasant greeting, unmemorable and swiftly forgotten.

Dean was collecting Sam’s belongings while Castiel was working on the woman’s memory. Castiel joined him on the sidewalk, and reached out with his angelic senses. There was a definite residual grace in the air, but the other angel hadn’t lingered long enough to leave anything that could be used to identify it. Dean was checking over Sam’s weapon. One bullet had been fired; the shot they’d heard from inside the room. Castiel sagged against the wall. Combined with Sam’s hopeless prayer, he’d had a moment where he’d honestly been afraid he was going to come find the younger Winchester’s body. 

“Cas?”

“I thought he’d –”

Dean blanched and Castiel realized that Dean hadn’t known. Hadn’t allowed himself to think yet. _I told you,_ Castiel thought. _He is a danger to himself. Your reaction was that he shouldn’t be allowed to return._

“Is there anything we can do?”

An unknown angel had taken Sam to an unknown place for an unknown purpose. They didn’t even know where to begin looking. He shook his head. Dean’s fist met the wall. 

“God dammit!”


End file.
